Bicyclic indazole amides, such as N—(S)-1-Azabicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-yl-1H-indazole-3-carboxamide HCl salt 1,
are described in WO 2004/029050, WO 2005/063767, WO 2005/092890, WO 2005/111038, WO 2006/001894, WO 2006/069097, and WO 2007/038367. These compounds are nicotinic α-7 receptor ligands. Compounds that act on the nicotinic α-7 receptor may be beneficial in the treatment of disease conditions associated with defective or malfunctioning nicotinic acetylcholine receptors, especially of the brain, such as for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and schizophrenia, as well as other psychiatric and neurological disorders.